Regreso a la Tierra
by Lorien3
Summary: Shiroe, tras haber investigado durante años, por fin descubre una forma de regresar a la Tierra. Sin embargo, abandonar Elder Tale es un proceso irreversible, ¿qué harán él y los demás? ¿Habrá algún modo de regresar? ¿Qué les esperará en la Tierra? Este fanfic teoriza sobre lo que podría ocurrir en una situación así. Y hay parejitas 3


**¡Holaa! Os presento este fanfic que estoy haciendo de Log Horizon y que tendrá uno capítulos. De momento aquí tenéis el primero. He de decir que creo que no tiene spoilers porque me he inventado la mayoría de lo que pongo xD Pero bueno, por si acaso, yo voy por el cap 15 de la segunda temporada.**

 **Este fanfic se sitúa casi 3 años después de que Shiroe y los demás quedaran atrapados en Elder Tale. Disculpad si hay algún error.**

 **Espero que lo disfrutéis ^^**

 **Capítulo 1: dos opciones.**

Tras mucho luchar por ello, el día había llegado. Emociones contradictorias embargaban a todos los miembros de Log Horizon, Crescent Moon y otros gremios. Habían descubierto la verdad: estaban ahí debido a un extraño bug en la nueva expansión de Elder Tale, que no era otra cosa que un mundo paralelo. Un algoritmo de una investigación sobre este tipo de mundos se había colado… ¿accidentalmente? en la nueva expansión del juego atrapando en él a todo el que ahí se encontrara.

Tras haber explicado la situación, en el interior del edificio de gremios, en la sala donde se reunía la Tabla Redonda, Shiroe hizo la pregunta definitiva:

\- Tenemos dos opciones. La primera, tal y como mis contactos de la Tierra me han ofrecido, es aprovechar el lanzamiento de la duodécima expansión para salir de aquí. Podremos seguir jugando a Elder Tale y no olvidaremos nada de lo sucedido, pero jamás podremos regresar a este mundo – sintió una mirada apesadumbrada de la mayoría de los aventureros que estaban ahí -. Si queremos salir… tiene que ser dentro de tres días. Habrá una ventana de dos horas para abandonar este mundo.

Se hizo el silencio. Para muchos, su vida estaba ahí. Eran alguien ahí. No querían abandonar ese mundo porque era su nueva realidad.

Otros, se habían cansado de "jugar a las aventuras" y solo ansiaban recuperar su antigua vida y volver a ver a sus seres queridos.

Al final fue el mismísimo Crusty quien se atrevió a preguntar lo que nadie había querido:

-¿Y la otra opción?

-Podemos quedarnos aquí. Nos convertiríamos en NPCs para el resto de nuestras vidas. Los jugadores podrían jugar con nosotros, apareceríamos en la historia… pero nada más. No podríamos hablar con nadie del otro mundo ni mucho menos… entablar una relación – dirigió una mirada significativa tanto a Crusty como a Isuzu.

La respuesta del maestro de DDD no se hizo esperar:

-Yo me quedo. He muerto tantas veces que he olvidado mi vida anterior. Ahora… éste es mi mundo. Lo lamento por mi familia… pero ya no recuerdo ni quiénes son – dirigió una mirada a la princesa -. Además, debo proteger a Lenessia – la chica enrojeció levemente y una suave sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Desvió la mirada.

-Yo… - comenzó Isuzu. Rudy no estaba ahí. - ¿hay alguna forma de que un NPC viaje a la Tierra?

-Desafortunadamente no – respondió Shiroe, que enseguida comprendió que se refería a su amigo -. Isuzu. Eres muy joven y no has muerto ni una sola vez. Tu vida está en la Tierra. Pienso que deberías volver… y lo mismo va por Minori, Tohya y Serara. Todavía sois… niños.

-Yo quiero volver… - dijo Minori -. Hay mucho que quiero aprender del mundo real… de mi mundo.

-Yo… - comenzó Tohya, recordando lo que le esperaba al otro lado – quizá quiero quedarme. Este mundo me da lo que la Tierra me quitó… aquí… aquí puedo caminar, correr, vivir aventuras… - observó a su hermana – Seguro que Rudy me cuidaría y en cuanto a nuestros padres…

-¡Tohya, no! – exclamó Minori, que no soportaba la idea de regresar sin su hermano.

-Minori… entiéndeme… – respondió el chico, bajando la mirada.

-Tohya – comenzó Shiroe -, creo que tu hermana tiene razón. Eres muy joven para quedarte aquí.

-… tengo que pensar en ello – suspiró, admitiendo en su interior que Shiroe tenía parte de razón.

-Yo siempre te apoyaré al otro lado – prometió Minori.

-Naotsugu, Marie – prosiguió Shiroe, observando a la pareja, fuertemente agarrados de la mano -, ¿vosotros qué?

-Shiro… - comenzó Marielle – lo siento mucho, nosotros queremos volver a la Tierra. Naotsugu tiene ahí su trabajo… yo tengo mi familia y… además… - enrojeció – sigue tú – apretó más fuertemente la mano de su pareja. Habían formalizado su relación hacía unos meses.

-Las bragas de la Tierra son más bonit… ¡ARGH! – había sido golpedo en la cara por Akatsuki.

-Mi Lord, ¿puedo pegarle? – dijo la joven.

-Vale, vale… - Naotsugu se recompuso y se levantó -. Marielle y yo… tenemos pensado vivir juntos, casarnos y formar una familia. Ya tenemos casi treinta años, es un buen momento. Además, ella quiere seguir estudiando para encontrar un trabajo. Le hace mucha ilusión hacer algo relacionado con relaciones públicas y organización de eventos. _Necesitamos_ volver.

Ante aquella grata sorpresa todos los miembros se acercaron sonrientes a ellos para felicitarles. Todos excepto Shiroe, que esbozaba una sonrisa triste. Cuando la algarabía hubo cesado dijo:

-Entonces habrá que casaros primero aquí antes de que os vayáis. Felicidades.

-Si ellos se van – comenzó Henrietta -, yo tengo que irme también. Necesitarán una dama de honor en condiciones – se ajustó las gafas.

-Muy bien – admitió Shiroe .

-Mi Lord – empezó Akatsuki , apretando la manga de la túnica de Shiroe - , ¿y tú qué harás?

Todas las miradas se posaron en él. Permaneció callado durante unos instantes. Meneó la cabeza y simplemente dijo:

-Tengo mis serias dudas.

-En cualquier caso, yo… - comenzó Akatsuki.

-Doy por finalizada la reunión – decretó Shiroe, dándose la vuelta -. Pensadlo bien, necesitaré una respuesta definitiva dentro de dos días, por la mañana. Hay que organizar bien todo.

Dando largos pasos abandonó la sala. Cerró la puerta tras él y dijo, en un volumen que tan solo él podría escuchar:

-Sea como sea, saldré perdiendo…

Y esbozó una sonrisa de resignación.

* * *

Marielle y Naotsugu paseaban por el distrito comercial, entre emocionados y tristes. Durante casi 3 años, Elder Tale había sido su hogar. No sabían qué iban a encontrarse cuando regresaran. Marielle estaba preocupada por su familia, ¿la seguirían queriendo como siempre? Es más, ¿la reconocerían? ¿Qué efectos habría tenido su desaparición? Shiroe había asegurado que los recuerdos sobre ellos permanecían intactos, pero aun así… 3 años son muchos años.

Naotsugu, pese a lo que había dicho hacía unas horas, dudaba seriamente si seguiría teniendo trabajo. ¿Qué sucedería si no le querían volver a contratar? Seguramente tendría que buscar algún trabajo a tiempo parcial mientras encontraba algo mejor y su novia, ahora prometida, estudiaba. Pero él quería vivir con ella y compartir su tiempo juntos.

Al principio, Marielle era casi una molestia para Naotsugu. Demasiado alegre, demasiado cariñosa, demasiado habladora. Eso sí, muy guapa. Pero no la había visto como nada más. No fue hasta que quedaron al cargo del campamento de verano de los niños cuando se dio cuenta de que en aquel extraño mundo había sido capaz de seguir siendo ella misma, mantener la calma y dirigir a todos amablemente. Poco a poco, pasó de ser "la escandalosa Guild Master de Crescent Moon" a "alguien con quien no me importaría pasar el resto de mi vida".

Sin embargo, ella tenía las cosas claras. Le gustó desde el principio, incluso desde antes de quedar atrapados, ya que se conocían en el mundo real. No sabía cómo acercarse a Naotsugu, pero esperaba abrirse paso poco a poco gracias a su personalidad extrovertida y cándida. No hizo más que ser ella misma. Y tras intentos fallidos, llamadas vespertinas, mucho apoyo mutuo y alguna pequeña escena de celos, ahí estaban.

A punto de regresar a su mundo. Juntos.

-Hemos vivido mucho, ¿verdad? – dijo él.

-Sí – asintió -. Parece que los chicos se han alegrado por… lo nuestro – sonrió, enrojeciendo un poco.

-Bueno, incluso en un mundo tan loco como éste hay buenas noticias – respondió -. Aunque… Shiro estaba un poco raro, ¿no te parece?

-Sí – concedió -. Pero no creo que tenga que ver con nuestro compromiso. Más bien… con qué hará ahora que existe la oportunidad de regresar. ¿Tú qué crees que hará?

-Pues… - pensó. Shiroe y él eran mejores amigos. Probablemente, estaría valorando sus prioridades y no lo estaba pasando bien. Era obvio que hiciera lo que hiciera había gente que perdería. Y luego estaba aquella reacción tan poco animada ante la noticia que habían dado él y Marielle. Definitivamente, no era su compromiso lo que le había afectado, sino probablemente otra cosa.

-¿Naotsugu? – dijo Marielle - ¿Estás bien?

-Sí – sonrió, triste -. Es solo que… creo que ya sé lo que quiere hacer Shiroe.

-… ya – comprendió ella.

Se dieron un corto beso, se miraron durante unos instantes y siguieron caminando entre el jaleo de los puestos ambulantes, los aventureros que discutían si irse o quedarse y varias Personas de la Tierra que se mostraban un poco inquietas ante la perspectiva de perder a sus guardias.

Aunque no dudaban de que más de un aventurero se quedaría.

* * *

Se acercaba el verano, por lo que Isuzu y Rudy habían comprado un helado del que disfrutaban a las afueras de la ciudad. Normalmente no había monstruos que les acecharan, pero ya rondaban el nivel 70, por lo que la bardo y el mago no tendrían problemas si sucedía algo.

-Miss Isuzu… os noto triste… ¿qué os aflige? – sonrió Rudy.

-Pues… - vio que tenía una mancha de helado en el cuello de la camisa – Ay, Rudy, te has vuelto a manchar – sonrió, cándida. Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo para limpiarle.

-¡Ooooh! Qué poco caballeroso de mi parte – decía Rudy, mientras la chica le limpiaba.

-Rudy… - comenzó - ¿Qué harías si no estuviera aquí? – preguntó.

El chico permaneció callado y la miró, con interés. Se pasó una mano por su ondulado y rubio cabello y dijo:

-Miss Isuzu. La pregunta es, ¿qué haríais vos si yo no estuviera a vuestro lado?

Isuzu enrojeció hasta la punta de las orejas.

-¡¿Qué dices?! – exclamó.

Al principio era solo un perrito para ella. Y un gran amigo. Pero con el tiempo y todo lo que habían vivido juntos, quizá, solo quizá, podía llegar a ser algo más.

-Lo digo porque parecéis francamente preocupada. Yo… os echaría de menos pero… comprendo que este no es vuestro sitio – sonrió -. Una mujercita como vos debe regresar… seguir viviendo en su mundo y… hacer ahí su vida. Pero prometo llevaros siempre en mi corazón – se llevó una mano al pecho.

Inevitablemente, los ojos de Isuzu se llenaron de lágrimas. No sabía si darle un tortazo o un abrazo. En vez de eso…

-La patita – pidió.

-Como deseéis – dijo Rudy, dándole la mano.

Se quedaron mirándose durante unos instantes. Al final Isuzu, nerviosa, tuvo que apartar la mirada.

-Co… convenceré a Shiroe de que debo quedarme…

-Miss Isuzu – dijo, y le dio un abrazo -. De verdad. Piénsalo bien.

* * *

Minori se había encerrado en la Biblioteca de Akihabara para investigar. Tenía que haber alguna forma, una tercera opción que no se les hubiera ocurrido. Algo así como un puente que les permitiera viajar entre ambos mundos. Sin embargo, en todos los libros que había leído solo se mencionaba que los aventureros habían llegado a Yamato como enviados de los dioses. No decía nada de que pudieran ir y volver. Había aprendido algo de magia durante aquel tiempo, pero nada que pudiera ayudar realmente.

-Esto es tan difícil… pero tiene que haber algún modo…

-Minori-chan – dijo una voz detrás de ella. Era Nyanta.

-¡Maestro! – exclamó.

-Minori-chan, ¿qué haces? – preguntó.

-Yo… estaba buscando a ver si… tal vez… podíamos ir y volver entre este mundo y la Tierra. Tohya no quiere volver. Y yo no quiero irme sin mi hermano.

-Entiendo. ¿Y encuentras algo? Shiroe no encontró nada…

-Yo tampoco… y si ninguno ha encontrado nada, entonces…

-¿Y no será que… tienes que cambiar el enfoque del problema? Verlo desde otra perspectiva – sonrió Nyanta.

Minori se le quedó mirando. Aquel sabio hombre que había robado el corazón de la inocente Serara y la admiración del resto siempre había sido un poco inquietante. Nunca daba respuestas, pero siempre ayudaba.

-Pensaré sobre ello – aseguró -. Nyanta, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Te irás o te quedarás?

-Quién sabe… - respondió, enigmático -. Depende de algunas cosas. Tú te quieres ir sí o sí, ¿verdad?

-Sí – asintió -. Definitivamente.

-Creo que es lo mejor para ti y para Tohya – afirmó. Observó su reloj -. Oh. Me tengo que ir. Henrietta quiere que le ayude a preparar la boda.

-¡Claro! Gracias – asintió Minori.

Cuando se hubo quedado sola, dio vueltas en su cabeza a las palabras de Nyanta. "Verlo desde otra perspectiva".

-¿Qué habrá querido decir?

* * *

Era ya de noche cuando Shiroe regresaba a Akihabara, sumido en sus pensamientos. Hasta donde sabía, tenía dos opciones.

Volver a la Tierra parecía lo más sensato. Terminaría la universidad, buscaría un trabajo, dejaría de tener obligaciones sobre todo un país y podría seguir viendo a Naotsugu, Marie, Minori y con suerte también Tohya, Serara e Isuzu. Eran sus preciados amigos. Todo volvería a ser como antes.

Pero, ¿quería que así fuera?

Elder Tale le había dado una misión, un hogar. Le había hecho enfrentarse a mil situaciones distintas y madurar. Había muerto unas cuantas veces, olvidado detalles nimios de su vida anterior. No podía decir lo mismo que Crusty, pero sí que sentía que su vida estaba más ahí que en la Tierra.

Si se iba, perdería su nueva misión en la vida. Pero ganaría el estar con sus mejores amigos.

Si se quedaba, perdería a sus amigos. Pero podría seguir adelante con la vida que tanto anhelaba.

¿Qué hacer en una situación así? Estaba claro que la estrategia no servía de nada.

Shiroe suspiró y alzó la vista hacia un árbol. Akatsuki llevaba un buen tiempo siguiéndole. Quizá ella, solo ella, podría aclarar sus dudas.

-Akatsuki, baja , por favor – sonrió.

La chica, algo avergonzada, aterrizó grácilmente en el suelo y se acercó a Shiroe.

-¿Mi Lord?

-Ya no me tienes que llamar así – sonrió, acariciando su cabeza.

-Sh… ¿Shiroe?

-Akatsuki, ¿tú qué harás? ¿Te vas o te quedas?

Se lo preguntaba porque quería hacer lo mismo que hiciera ella. Quería delegar aquella decisión en esa valiente guerrera un poco más joven que él para así poder decirse a sí mismo y a los demás "He hecho lo que ella quería". Aunque no era oficial, todo el mundo sospechaba que habría algo entre ellos dos y a nadie le resultaría extraño que el uno siguiera al otro.

Sin embargo, como siempre, la chica no le decepcionó.

-Me quedo a tu lado, vayas donde vayas.

Así, con esas simples palabras, se dio cuenta de que tendría que decidir él mismo. Ella no tenía ningún problema en seguirle. Su familia en la Tierra se había distanciado de ella. Aunque era universitaria, lo hacía por hacer algo. No tenía nada que perder.

Por eso, Shiroe sabía que lo decía en serio. Que él mismo tendría que decidir.

Era difícil. Muy difícil.


End file.
